Because of you
by Kae Rin Gyu
Summary: I will remain beside you


Title : Because of you

Athor : Kae Rin Gyu

Cash : Lee Ji Eun / IU (singer) jieun | Yoo Seung Ho (actor) seungho

Disclaimer : new fanfiction, super duper jelek mianhe :(

kesamaan cerita sama dengan di blog .com ^^

Happy Reading

Werewolf ? Manusia serigila itu, manusia yang memiliki 2 kepribadian. Mereka hidup seperti apa umumnya manusia pada saat siang hari dan malam hari mereka akan mengubah dirinya. Manusia serigala yang kini telah melanda desa ku. Membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Aku bersumpah jika aku menemukan werewolf yang telah menghabisi keluargaku akan kubalas mereka.

Flasback

"cepat pergi, jangan pernah kembali" pinta eomma kepadaku, srekk srekk sreek

Auwwwuuuuu

Suara itu terdengar semakin dekat menuju pintu rumahku, aku hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalaku. Eomma terus saja mengusirku, kulihat appa yang kini telah membawa pistol dan memberikan kode

"pergi lah sejauh mungkin, hingga kau menemukan desa yang berada di tepi sungai. Jangan pernah menghadap kebelakang. Pergilah cepat, matahari akan terbit sebentar lagi" ucap eomma ku yang kini telah mengantarkanku melewati pintu belakang

"saranghae eomma" ucapku mengecup pipi eommaku, kini aku mulai berlari sejauh mungkin

Duaarr

Rumah kami terbakar, aku hanya dapat menyaksikan dibalik semak-semak. Benar, eomma dan appa melakukannya. Aku melihat nya, serigala itu meloncat dari tebaran api. Dia tidak mati?

Aku berlari secepat mungkin, melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbit. Desa ? Aku melihatnya, segera kulangkah kan kaki ku menuju sebuah perahu kecil aset menuju desa itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mendayung dengan cepat. Aku tak peduli tangan ku yang sudah benar-benar lelah ini.

Auwwuuuuuu

Aku melihatnya, serigala-serigala yang tadi meloncat kini berada di tepi sungai. Ia menatapku, sungguh jika Tuhan akan mengambil nyawa ku sekarang aku rela.

Seketika itu matahari pun mulai terbit, para serigala itu pun melarikan diri. Memasuki hutan kembali, aku masih bernafas lega mereka serigala itu tak jadi membunuhku.

Air sungai mengalir, membawa ku menuju desa sebrang. Aku menatap miris desaku saat ini. Hancur, werewolf itu telah membunuh semua orang yang berada didesaku tak terkecuali orang tuaku. Kenangan ku hancur, hanya dalam sekejap. Dalam sekejap saat malam bulan purnama.

Flasback OFF

Umurku saat ini telah mengijak 17 tahun, kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu takan pernah kulupakan. Gara-gara mereka aku kini hidup sebatang kara. Namun aku masih bersyukur, seorang nenek dan kakek yang dulu menolongku kini telah membesarkanku. Bahkan ia menganggapku seorang cucu nya.

"jieun, nanti pulang sekolah langsung pulang" pesan halmoni kepadaku, aku menganggukan kepalaku. Setelah berpamitan dengan halmoni aku melangkahkan kaki ku meninggalkan rumah. aku harus berjalan 10 menit untuk mencapai tempat pemberhentian busway.

Aku telah sampai disekolah, namun ada yang membuatku sedikit berbeda. Para gadis-gadis yang sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu. Dan saat aku menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan, ada beberapa pria dari kota yang akan bersekolah disini dan mereka anak dari orang kaya sekaligus wajahnya sangat tampan.

Itu mereka, itu mereka

Para gadis itu pun mulai mengkrubungi lapangan sekolah. 2 mobil sport berwarna hiam dan putih berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk sekolah. 3 pria turun dari mobil itu, dengan gaya yang stycool mereka melangkah menuju koridor.

Aku tak begitu jelas melihatnya, namun samar-samar aku melihat salah satu mereka. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Mereka berjalan santai didepanku, pria itu menolehkan pandangannya kepadaku. Aku dapat melihat matanya dengan jelas.

Kringg kringg

Bel kelas pun berbunyi, beda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Kelas ku sangat ribut, para gadis itu sanga heboh seketika tau dari 3 pria tadi ada yang memasuki kelasku.

"jieun-ahh kau tak ikut membicarakannya?" tanya seorang pria yang berada disampingku, aku menoleh menatapnya. Pria tampan disampingku, dia termasuk incaran para gadis-gadis di sekolahku.

"buat apa? Disamping ku jauh lebih tampan" aku menggodanya, dia hanya tersenyum menatapku

"jinja? Padahal menurutku mereka jauh lebih tampan dari pada aku" ucapnya lagi

"yasudah jadikan saja dia namjachingu" kulihat tatapannya berubah, aku yakin dia marah

"yaakk lee jieun, aku masih normal"

Aku tertawa melihatnya. Yoo Seung Ho, pria itu yang membuat senyumanku balik kembali. Pria yang sudah aku kenal selama 3 tahun lebih itu. Walaupun, aku tak begitu mengenal asal-usulnya. Setiap aku membicarakannya, ia selalu mengalihkannya,

Pria itu masuk, siapa lagi kalau bukan salah satu dari 3 pria tadi. Dan benar saja sebelum ia memperkenalkan diri, kelas menjadi sangat heboh. Songsaemin pun menggebrak meja, dan saat itu juga kelas menjadi tenang

Annyeong haseyo, huang zi tao imnida

Tao, jadi nama dia tao. Pria yang memiliki mata panda itu. Aku menatapnya, ia duduk disebelah lee gaemi. Songsaemin pun akhirnya memulai pelajarannya. Bertekad dengan 2 mata pelajaran membuatku lelah.

Kringgg kringg

Jieun POVEnd

AthorPOV

"jieun-ahh kajja" ucap seungho yang kini telah menggenggam tangan jieun. Mereka berdua menuju kantin. Banyak anak-mata yang menatap mereka, bahkan banyak juga yang mengira bahwa mereka pacaran. Namun baik taemin maupun jieun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"kau ingin makan apa" tanya seungho terhadap jieun

"samakan sepertimu"

Seungho pergi memesan makan, mata jieun menatap pria itu kembali. 3 pria tadi yang baru memasuki sekolahannya. Tatapannya terfokus pada satu pria. Pria itu tadi.

"hey ngalamun, kenapa? Tenang ji, jika kau ingin menyatakan cinta padaku takan kutolak" ucap seungho, yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari jieun

"hey pabo, percaya dirimu itu seberapa sih? Aku yakin percaya dirimu itu melebihi panjangnya sungai nil" kali ini jieun menghadap sahabatnya, seungho

"jadi apa yang membuatmu seperti orang bodoh?" tanya seungho, yang sedang asik melahap kimbap nya

"kau tau, 3 pria itu. Pria yang baru saja memasuki sekolah kita" jieun mengalihkan tatapannya menatap pria itu, seungho hanya mengangguk

"ouhh mereka"

"kau kenal dengannya?" tanya jieun, seungho pun mengangguk

"mereka teman ku dulu, dia itu yang bermatakan panda itu tao teman kelas kita tadi. Yang berparas manis itu luhan dia sunbae kita, sedangkan yang terlihat sinis dan dingin itu kim myung soo sunbae dia memang seperti itu" jelas seungho

"aku sepertinya pernah melihat myungsoo sunbae" ucap jieun, seungho pun menyeritkan dahinya

"kapan kau melihatnya?"

"entah, namun sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Mata itu, mengingatkan ku pada kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Kejadian yang tak pernah aku lupakan" jelas jieun, seungho pun membulatkan matanya

"apa mungkin yeoja ini ?" pekik seungho

"yeoja ini? Wae? Siapa yang kau maksud yeoja ini?" tanya jieun, namun seungho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

Skippp

Disebuah pavilium megah, terdapat 4 orang lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Hanya ditemani dengan lilin-lilin disekitar mereka. Ketenangan tak berlangsung lama sampai seorang memulai dengan pembicaraannya

"kenapa kalian balik? " tanya satu orang dari lelaki itu, wajah nya sudah sangat sulit diartikan

"wae? Ada apa denganmu seungho-ahh ? Semenjak kau menjauh dari kelompok kami, kau sangat aneh" tanya seorang pria berparas manis itu, ia bukan menjawab perkataan yang dilontarkan tadi

"kau bahkan tak ikut dengan kami saat bulan purnama tiba?" kali ini tanya pria dengan tatapan tajam dimatanya

"aku ? Aku ingin menjadi manusia" hening? Keheningan berada didalam ruangan itu. Bahkan mereka, teman dari pria ini hanya membungkamkan suaranya. Namun terlihat jelas, ekspresi mereka yang terlihat sangat terkejut

"tsk kau takan bisa, kita ini serigala. Mana mungkin berubah menjadi manusia. Kau ini tolol atau bagaimana? " kali ini bentak pria bermata panda yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan pria tersebut

"apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini?" tanya sang leader mereka, walaupun bagaimana leader tetap harus menjaga salah satu dari mereka

Seungho-ahh katakan pada kami

Mereka tetap memaksa seungho mengungkapkan kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti saat ini

"akk aku menyukai manusia" deggg jawaban seungho sukses membuat teman yang berada disampingnya membulatkan matanya , namun tidak dengan Kim Myungsoo, pria ini terlihat lebih santai dari yang lain

"sudah kuduga kau menyukainya, yeoja yang bersamu itu bukan?" tanya myungsoo, namun tak ada jawaban dari seungho. Pria ini, seungho hanya bisa menutup mulutnya

"jieun, lee jieun. Dia membuatmu seperti ini?" tao kini duduk disebelah seungho, seungho tau yang difikirkan tao. Tao terlalu buru-buru mengambil keputusan, ia tak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada selanjutnya

Jangan bunuh jieun, jika kau membunuhnya aku akan menyerahkan diriku

Ucapan seungho sukses membuat teman-temannya berdecak kesal.

"kita bukan seorang vampire, dan last prety itu pabo. Seungho-ahh kita seorang serigala. Jika kau menyukainya sama saja kau tetap membunuhnya. Kita ditakdirkan untuk membunuh, kau ini sebenarnya hanya gila karena cinta bodoh mu itu. Masih banyak serigala yeoja seungho-ahh, sadarkan dirimu!" ucapan panjang lebar dari luhan, mampu membuat seungho terdiam. Seungho bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan meninggalkan ketiga temannya

Athor POVEnd

Seungho POV

Aku tak tau jalan fikiranku saat ini. Aku ini seorang serigala, aku adalah werewolf. Ada apa denganku? Perkataan hyungku tadi, masih terus aku fikirkan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tepi sungai. Aku menatap lurus, desa yang dulu aku hancurkan dengan sekumpulan serigala dan ketiga hyung ku itu.

Srekk dia datang

Gadis itu datang, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia datang

"seungho-ahh, kau disini" tanya nya kepadaku, aku membalikan tubuhku menatap wajah polosnya

"ne, kau lihat sendiri aku sekarang berada disini" dia mengembungkan pipi nya, aku menyukainya. Aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku

Bagaimana dengan mu, kenapa kau berada disini?

Tanya ku, aku melihatnya. Wajah nya berubah mennjadi 180 derajat. Ia hanya menatap lurus pandangannya

Kau boleh cerita padaku

"kau tau, dulu disebrang sana ada sebuah desa. Desa yang sangat nyaman, desa itu tempat tinggalku dulu. Hingga pada saat malam hari, desa kami terserang oleh sekelompok serigala. Memang kau takan percaya, serigala itu banyak. Pada saat itu aku masih berumur 13 tahun. Eomma dan appa ku menyuruhku pergi saat itu" cerita jieun membuat perasaanku benar-benar tak bisa dikendaikan. Hatiku sudah gusar, keringat sudah mulai bercucuran. Aku menatapanya , gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"pada saat itu aku pergi, saat aku mencoba berbalik kulihat rumahku terbakar. Namun serigala itu tak mati, ia melihatku dan mengejarku. Aku berlari sekuat mungkin, hingga melihat perahu aset menuju desa sini. Aku mengingat pesan eomma ku, aku mendayung membiarkan tanganku yang sudah lelah aku paksakan, dan aku melihatnya 4 serigala berada di tepi sungai. Menatapku, aku masih bersyukur saat matahari terbit dan membuat 4 serigala jahat itu pergi" aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jadi, gadis yang disampingku ini. Gadis yang kucintai ini, aku telah membunuh keluarganya dan membuat desanya hancur. Ia meneteskan matanya, aku benar tak kuat menatapnya

Kau masih memilikiku

Aku memeluknya, gadis dihadapanku ini. Aku merasakan baju yang aku pakai basah, ia menangis. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menghadapnya. Menghadap wajah nya, kuhapus air matanya. Wajah nya terlihat jelas dimataku. Walaupun matahari kini sudah tenggelam namun sinar lampu dan bintang-bintang masih bisa memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Aku berjanji akan tetap berada disampingmu

Entah, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku secara sendirinya. Mungkin aku sudah benar-benar gila. Aku tak peduli, entah apa yang nantinya akan terjadi padaku. Aku tak peduli jika memang aku harus dihukum sekalipun. Aku akan melindunginya, selama aku bisa. Karena aku mencintainya, sungguh aku mencintai gadis dihadapanku saat ini.

Jieun, saranghae


End file.
